


Night Blood Ties Chapter 1

by BrendanAurabolt



Category: Warcraft
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendanAurabolt/pseuds/BrendanAurabolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notice: This Fanfic was originally completed and posted on Fanfiction.net. Due to the bad Formatting transfer, this fanfic will eventually be re-uploaded so that it can be enjoyed as it was originally written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Night Blood Ties

Night Blood Ties

Rated: T

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Summary: A chance encounter between Elves on opposite sides leads to a Pregnancy, a Clash of Guilds and most of all, a shot at immortality.

A/N: Based on two of my Characters in WoW and the idea of what would happen if they met. They are both the same level and right after I play as one I play the other. Lately, I've ended each session with either character by saving in Rachet or Booty Bay, and on the same spot I saved with the other.

Oh, and before I begin I want to say this as well—I didn't play WC3 but I DID read the manual that came with WoW so I know the back story and all that. For those who don't like this sort of pairing, I simply couldn't resist.

Chapter 1: Botched Raid

It was supposed to be a rather simple task: Blitz through Stormwind, storm the keep and kill Highlord Bolvar Fordragon while the Human Kingdom's most powerful denizens were out of the city. Aslanoch, a young Blood Elf Rogue was part of a small team sent to scout the planned route for the Horde invasion. Under the cover of night, he and his two friends Feyonah, a Mage and Serdic, a Paladin—also Blood Elves- scaled the walls of the city and made their way through the Trade District and Old Town. So far, they liked what they were seeing.

"This will do nicely." Aslanoch remarked as they surveyed the road connecting Stormwind Keep and Old Town. While they themselves were not strong enough to be a part of the raid themselves, the Guild that hired them for the task promised to pay them well for the scouting mission.

"It might be a good idea to keep the Dwarves to the north of the keep in mind." said Serdic as he reviewed their map of the city. "It'd be no small task for them to call in reinforcements from Ironforge, cutting off our retreat."

"Another guild has promised to take care of that possibility." Aslanoch replied, knowing fully well the great care and planning an operation like this demanded. "Alright, I think this will do nicely. Let's head back to the Echo Ridge Mine." The group left the city as silently as they entered. What they were unaware of was the fact that they themselves were being watched.

The pair watched the hooded group with interest. It was the middle of the night and the Night Elf Priest and Human Paladin were returning to the Inn their Guild was spending the night in. "I wonder what's up with those people?" The Paladin asked his companion."What do you think, Evelyn?"

"I think we should follow them, Manthony." She replied curiously before adding. "Those three...they're Blood Elves!"

"What?" A new voice said. The pair turned to see the Guild Leader—a Human Warlock called Aurabolt—approach them. "Are you sure?"

"We are able to sense others of our kind." Evelyn explained. "There was a time when we could all call ourselves High Elves, after all. As a priest, it would be no small task for me to discern Night Elves from Blood Elves."

"Then let us see what those three are up to." Aurabolt replied before summoning his Fel Steed. The three climbed on and followed their hooded guests deep into the forest. When they passed the Northshire Abbey they found it locked, as expected. The Abbey was the place where Stormwind's newest heroes got their start, after all. Their quarry was doing their part to stay hidden. Only with Evelyn's aid were they able to keep up. Upon reaching Echo Ridge Aurabolt dismissed his steed in case there were any other Horde nearby watching from a distance. The group crept as close as they dared to the mine yet they knew that in order to know what the Horde was planning, they had to get inside.

"Now comes the hard part." Manthony remarked. "Pity ours isn't with us."

"We certainly haven't the time to go back." Aurabolt replied as he began to summon. "Let's see what Kilrogg can find."

"Wait." Evelyn suddenly said. "I'll go."

"Out of the question." Manthony replied. "Even with your Shadowmeld any Rogue will spot you the second you enter the mine. Don't even think being a Priest will help you if you're caught."

"I know, but if I don't go we won't really know what those three were really up to in Stormwind." she replied. "Of the three of us, only I can track those Blood Elves."

"Considering the circumstances, we have little choice." said Aurabolt. "Very well, Evelyn. However, I will still summon Kilrogg to accompany you. At the first sign of trouble, use your Hearth Stone to teleport to Rachet. We'll meet you there."

"Understood." she replied before activating Shadowmeld, a Night Elf Ability that caused her to melt into she darkness. She walked into the mine and focused on the aura the three Blood Elves would give off for her to find. Upon finding it, she hurried to catch up. As she entered a large cavern she nearly bumped into a large Tauren standing guard. She held back a gasp of surprise and slipped past the guard to catch up to her targets. The three made a sudden turn into another chamber and so she followed. It was here she found the people who were in charge of the group here. She hid behind a stalagmite a safe distance away.

"Here is our report." said Aslanoch as he handed a scroll to the head of the Guild that was orchestrating the planned attack on Stormwind. The Orc Warrior opened it and read it hastily before allowing a smile to crease his face.

"Excellent work, Aslanoch." The Guild Leader replied. "This will serve us well. Here is your payment as promised. You may go now." He took the bag of gold and pocketed it. They would divide it later. As they left the room, Feyonah sensed another presence in the room. A presence that didn't belong. It was so strong she stopped and looked at the pillar to their right. No doubt a Night Elf was spying on them. Then again, they had themselves to think about over the guild that hired them for a simple scouting mission.

"What is it?" Serdic asked once they were out of the room.

"We were followed," she replied casually before adding "By a Night Elf. That could compromise the Raid attempt if left unchecked."

"Well, these guys can take care of themselves." Aslanoch shrugged. "We've received our pay. Why not enjoy it?"

"Well said." Serdic remarked as they walked outside. "Let's treat ourselves to some fine dining in Booty Bay!"

"For once, something we agree on." Feyonah replied as they activated their Hearth Stones. In the next instant they were at the Inn in the Goblin settlement.

"Did you get all that?" Evelyn asked as she emerged from Echo Ridge.

"We must make haste." said Aurabolt as he dispelled Kilrogg and summoned his Fel Steed. "The castle must know of this immediately." Upon reaching Stormwind they requested an audience with the Highlord, who was reviewing the city's defenses just outside the castle. Upon learning the nature of the request they were allowed to see him at once.

"Lord Fordragon, we bring news that requires your immediate attention." said Manthony as they stood before the head of the king's personal guard and Stormwind's mightiest hero.

"One would think it late to wandering about the city." the High Lord remarked with a smile."Then again, those who would threaten our interests would strike when we're the most vulnerable." The three took turns telling Fordragon everything they had learned, withholding nothing. He listened patiently and with interest. "This is quite a situation." He said when they had finished. "Of course, it wouldn't be the first time the Horde has made an attempt on my life. If would be so kind as to remain in Stormwind for a few days, I would be more than happy to show you why High Royal Highness has seen it fit in his wisdom to name me Highlord."

"Of course." Aurabolt replied with a smile. They knew very well what this meant. They had heard stories of the legendary knight's strength and now they were invited to see it firsthand. They returned to the Inn with smiles on their faces. The next day, Aurabolt informed the rest of the Guild of what had happened as well as their invitation to watch the show. Of course, everyone was thrilled. As they made their way to Stormwind Keep they noticed many people huddled in conversation. It seems the soldiers had spread word of the forthcoming Raid attempt.

"I can't wait to see the look on those Horde when they find out we're expecting them." said Leon, a talented Mage in the Guild. "You know, you'll be called a hero for this Evelyn. There's no way I'd have been able to do what you did."

"Just doing my part is all." she replied warmly. "There's no telling what would have happened if-"

"Stormwind is under attack!" a solider suddenly exclaimed. Aurabolt summoned Kilrogg and sent it to the city gates.

"It's them." he reported after a moment. "They've already entered the Trade District!"

"So brazen to launch an attack in the middle of the day." Manthony remarked. "The audacity!"

"You and I both." said Leon. "Thanks to Evelyn, everyone will know of the Guild Serene Adventure!"

"I can only imagine the casualties we'd suffer if we weren't prepared for this." said Carbina, the Guild's only Draenei Shaman as she tensely held her staff.

"Look, they come!" Evelyn exclaimed. They watched as a group made up of Orc, Tauren, Troll, Undead and Blood Elf—the guild they'd discovered the in Echo Ridge—pushed their way through the city to reach their intended target. The Alliance Guild Members stood their ground knowing the Highlord himself was on their side.

Just as the Horde Guild's front line got into striking distance, Lord Fordragon suddenly unsheathed his sword and with one stroke, took them all out. The blow was so powerful, the second line fell back for a few moments as though to decide weather or not to abort their campaign. Even Aurabolt, who had seen many powerful knights was awestruck at this display of power. Not enough to not give the order to charge, though.

"Serene Adventure, attack!" he exclaimed. "Healers and Spellcasters stay behind the front line!" Only then did Stormwind's finest join the fray. Evelyn and Carbina kept everyone healed during the battle while Leon and Aurabolt bombarded the Horde Army. Almost as quickly as it had begun, the battle was over. Those who weren't killed were allowed to retreat.

"No doubt they will think twice before dare attempting that again." Manthony with a laugh. "I hope they're that stupid."

"This calls for celebration!" Leon exclaimed with a cheer.

"Agreed." said Aurabolt. "We'll go to Rachet and have ourselves a fine meal. We'll celebrate Evelyn's heroism and the small part the rest of us played in defending the Highlord!" The rest of the guild let out a cheer as everyone made plans for travel to Kalimdor.

End Chapter 1. Originally this was going to be long but now I think it's going to be short. The next chapter will be coming up soon but Reviews will make me update faster. By the way I do indeed run a guild on Uther (PvE) called Serene Adventure and you're welcome to check it out. That and of course my website is called Serene Adventure so...yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Blood Ties

Night Blood Ties

Rated: T

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Chapter 2: Awkward Meeting

The trio stepped off the ship from Booty Bay relieved to have put some distance between themselves and the guild that had hired their services. They had just received word that not only had the Raid attempt failed miserably but a Night Elf Priest—possibly the same Night Elf Feyonah sensed in Echo Ridge—was credited with warning the Highlord of the planned attack. Although they knew the Guild could never know they were aware their plans had been compromised the trio decided to leave for Kalimdor just to be safe.

"We'll rest at the Inn before going on to the Zeppelin in Durotar for Tirisfall Glades." said Aslanoch. "From there, we'll warp to Silvermoon City."

"Sounds good to me." Serdic remarked. "My brother tells me he has some new gauntlets waiting for me back home."

"It's always good to visit your old stomping groups." Feyonah remarked. "Mayhap I can learn some new spells in Silvermoon." They checked themselves into the Inn and made themselves comfortable thanks to the money they'd been given from their last job. Although many Guilds had tried to recruit them they refused. They liked not being tied down and knew that their reputation and skill would ensure that they would always be able to find work.

"The Guild Serene Adventure would like to reserve some rooms." The Draenei Shaman in front of the trio said to the Innkeeper. The Blood Elves decided to keep their distance. No doubt other members of her guild were nearby.

"Right this way." The Innkeeper replied as he led her upstairs.

"I'll see about getting some food." Feyonah said as she walked out of the Inn. "I don't know about you but the crap they gave us on the ship couldn't possibly be considered edible!"

"You and I both." Serdic replied with a laugh as he followed her out. That left Aslanoch to secure a room for them. Not that he minded, of course. He wondered curiously about the Night Elf that thwarted the raid on Stormwind. All Feyonah could tall was the Night Elf was a Priest because of the high levels of holy light in her.

"They will do very nicely." he suddenly heard the Shaman say. "Aurabolt will be happy to know you've exceeded our original expectations. We want this to be a celebration Evelyn will not soon forget!" At this Aslanoch activated Stealth. Somehow he knew this Shaman was talking about the Night Elf Priest that thwarted the Raid on Stormwind and he didn't want her to see his face. After the pair left Feyonah and Serdic returned. The look they gave him was enough to confirm what he already knew.

"We just saw her at the docks." Serdic explained. "She's with an Alliance Guild called Serene Adventure." Aslanoch thought for a moment. No doubt she would be able to identify them if shew saw them.

"We're leaving." Aslanoch said as he turned to the door. In this moment he found himself staring at a Human Warlock. Stitched in a corner of the Tabbard he wore were the words 'Serene Adventure' followed by the words 'Guild Master'. Although Rogues had a natural advantage against Warlocks, Aslanoch could tell the one standing in front of him was exceptionally powerful.

"Move out of the way." Feyonah suddenly said as she pushed herself past him. She brushed past the Warlock and headed for the road to the Crossroads. Serdic and Aslanoch followed suit. They looked back once to make sure they weren't being followed.

"That was close." Serdic said as they stopped to set up camp for the night. "Do you think he recognized us?"

"Of course not." Feyonah replied. "It was dark and we were wearing hooded robes when we infiltrated Stormwind. The only one of them who saw us up close was that Night Elf Priest."

"Let's just go straight to Orgrimmar." Aslanoch said as he got a fire going. "I don't think I'll be able to relax until we're back in Eversong Woods."

"You and me both." said Serdic as he lay down inside his tent.

"I'll take the first watch." Aslanoch said once their garbage was disposed of. "You guys try to get some sleep."

"You know...there's something I meant to tell you guys." Aurabolt said as everyone sat around the fireplace. The feast had just ended and now everyone was enjoying a rather quiet evening. All the guild members looked at their leader expectantly. "I saw them. I met those Blood Elves who scouted Stormwind this morning. They were coming out of the Inn at the same time I was going in."

"What?" Manthony exclaimed in surprise. "Where did they go?"

"And what did they look like?" Leon added.

"Funny you two should ask." Aurabolt replied with a smile. "One of the males wore the guise of a Paladin and the female appeared to be a Mage. The other male was a Rogue. Had they actually tried to fight me I doubt I'd be standing here telling you this. I'm guessing they saw Carbina and my Tabbard and decided otherwise. They left town and headed west to the Horde outpost Crossroads."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Evelyn.

"Because they made no effort to attack me." he replied. "Had they, I'd have summoned Haadhun to dispose of them."

"I'm just glad you guys didn't actually fight." said Midas. "You'd have been taken to jail if you did."

"True enough." Aurabolt replied. "I may be Revered by the Steamwheedle Cartel but they wouldn't make an exception for me. What's happened has already happened. Let's just put it behind us. We have to traverse The Barrens and Thousand Needles if we want to reach Gadgetstan. I suggest everyone get some sleep."

"Why can't we fly to Gadgetstan?" asked Leon.

"I spoke to the Flight Master earlier—he said it would be impossible for him to arrange passage for the entire guild despite my good standing with the Cartel." Aurabolt replied. "Individuals are welcome to fly in the morning if they so wish but I will be leading those who aren't or can't afford to fly by land."

"How long would it take us to go by land?" Manthony asked.

"About two weeks, as opposed to 2 days by air." he replied. "And yes, I'm factoring the fact that we're going to have to fight our way through the Horde checkpoint at The Barrens' southernmost boarder. It's the more dangerous route but I've passed through the area many times. With me leading the way we should be fine."

"Why don't we hire a guide?" asked Evelyn."There has to be someone in Rachet who can help us get through Thousand Needles to Shimmering Flats at least."

"I tried asking already." Aurabolt replied. "The Goblins refuse to get involved and I don't blame them—they don't want to stir up any bad blood towards the Horde or the Alliance. Helping us could hurt their relationship with valuable business partners from both factions..." Everyone else knew no more needed to be said. It was no secret Aurabolt was acquainted with many influential leaders among the Horde. Before founding the guild he ran coded messages for Jaina Proudmore to the river bordering Durotar, where it was delivered to the Orc Warchief Thrall. He is also known as one of the few non-Druids allowed to freely travel to and from Moonglade as he pleased.

It was what led to the founding of the guild Serene Adventure. Aurabolt hoped to have the first Guild on Azaroth made up of Horde and Alliance. So far he had yet to find any Horde interested in joining or any Alliance Outposts willing to accept a unity of this kind. Leon, Manthony, Midas, Carbina and Evelyn shared his vision. In part it had to do with the fact that unlike most of the rest of their guild, the six had been to Outland, the home world of the Orcs and the Draenei. Unlike most of their brethren they were well aware of the struggle the Horde and Alliance were in against the might of the Burning Legion. Shattrath City was had the most profound impact on them. There, all the races of Azaroth worked together to ensure the survival of all life against the overwhelming power of the Burning Legion.

Evelyn lay in her bed, lost in thought. She thought about the family she left in Ashenvale. Her father Midas had been born in the Teldrassil town of Dolanar and often told her tales of the history of their people, the Night Elves. He spoke proudly of the Druids of Darnassus and the Priestesses that resided in the Temple of the Moon. When Evelyn herself visited Darnassus for the first time, she knew right away that she wanted to be a servant of the Light and trained to become a Priest. Her father was wary of her traveling the world alone and accompanied her to Theramore, where they met Aurabolt. The rest is history.

"Are you awake, Evelyn?" Carbina suddenly asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I am now." she replied, suddenly feeling a tad disgruntled for being wrested from her train of thought.

"My apologies, but I wanted to ask you something." The Shaman lying in the bed opposite her said,

"Ask away." Evelyn replied.

"Leon mentioned yesterday you learned Orcish and Thallassion." she said."Where did you learn them? I thought all Night Elves despised Blood Elves."

"I'll tell you only if you can keep a secret." Evelyn said as she sat up. "Only my father and a handful of other people know."

"I promise what you tell me will not leave this room." Carbina replied.

"Very well." Evelyn said as she prepared herself for the words that would come next. "I lived in Silvermoon City and Orgrimmar for 3 years."

"What?" Carbina exclaimed in surprise. "How?"

"My mother working as a spy for the Alliance at the time." Evelyn began. "My father received a letter from the group she left with saying she had been captured and we needed to go to Silvermoon City. I had just completed my Priesthood training when we left for the Ruins of Lordaeron, now the capital city of the Undead Forsaken. We used the Orb of Translocation there to reach Silvermoon City, where we were taken before Lor'themar Theron, leader of the Blood Elves. We were told that in order for my mother's life to be spared we would have to live among them as servants for 3 years."

"While we lived among them we learned their language and customs. For our protection we could not leave our apartment in Silvermoon City unless we were being escorted by guards. After the first 2 years we were moved to Orgrimmar so that we would be closer to Darnassus. We took the Zeppelin from Undercity and I have do admit the view was breathtaking. When the third year came to a close, we were brought before Warchief Thrall. He told us that mother was fortunate she had been caught by the Blood Elves, as he would have sent her head back to Darnassus in a basket. It was funny he said that, as during our 3 years of captivity we warmed up to our hosts. We were told that unless we wanted Ashenvale, Southshore, Menethil Bay and Theramore to be invaded by the Horde we remember the kindness shown to us during our time with them. I admit I felt sorry for the Blood Elves. Although they've had to rely on Arcane Magic after the Sunwell was destroyed, it was the only way they could survive."

"I still find it quite dangerous for any competent being to rely on such an energy source." Carbina said with a frown. "You forget I, too have studied the Blood Elves. They rely on Arcane Magic to survive and that is one step away from reliance on Fel Energy." The very thought of it made Evelyn shudder as he recalled the sight of the Blood Elves who could not control their thirst for Arcane Energy. Pale Skin, shed hair and emaciated bodies. They were nothing more than being a day away from becoming Undead.

Their former kinsmen referred to them as The Wretched, Blood Elves who failed to control their need of Arcane Energy. It was true Warlocks relied on Fel Magic to summon and command the Demons they controlled but in order to make use of it they had to learn to harness and control it and that took years of practice and study.

"Believe me," she finally replied. "I know all too well."

Aslanoch examined the body of the Centaur he'd just slain. While it was obvious the Centaur had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, the Rogue didn't want to risk the Centaur coming back with a dozen of its friends. He found a bag of copper and pocketed it along with a flask of water. He dragged the carcass between some bushes so it could not be seen. When Feyonah awoke she would burn it.

He then resumed his position near the fire, his eyes watching for the slightest movement. In the distance west of them was the Horde Outpost Crossroads. From there they planned to fly to Orgrimmar, where they could take the Zeppelin to Tirisfall Glades and ultimately arrive in Eversong Woods. He still couldn't believe they had a run-in with that Warlock in Rachet. While he himself was more agile, something told him he wouldn't be a match for the human. They decided to put as much distance as they could between themselves and Rachet.

As he watched the moon make its way across the sky Serdic suddenly stirred from where he lay. "I'll take over from here." he said as he stood and stretched. "You try to get some sleep." Nodding silently, Aslanoch was more than happy to oblige.

Ok that's the end of Chapter 2. I admit the Chapter title is misleading as I gave the impression Aslanoch and Evelyn would meet face to face. That was the plan originally but when the moment came I changed my mind and decided to save it for the next chapter. It's been several weeks since I started writing the story as I've been playing the game this fanfic is based on. I've decided that only the characters I made myself will be named as Guild Members.

I have about 20 Characters across 4 servers but they will all be introduced by the end of the fourth chapter. This goes without saying but Aurabolt is my highest level character at 60. Aslanoch is my highest leveled Horde character at 20.


	3. Night Blood Ties Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Blood Ties

Night Blood Ties

Rated: T

By: Brendan Aurabolt

A/N: If you like me as a writer in general please check out my website, Serene Adventure. I have forums here but I have already stated in my ff(dot)net profile I don't utilize their forums. If you wanna stay in the know of what I do, etc. use MY forums (which is free to register to).

Chapter 3: Unexpected Teamwork

Aslanoch the next morning to the smell of Feyonah's cooking. He was surprised when he realized how long he'd been sleeping, as he preferred being the first one awake when they camped outside. "Why did you let me sleep so long?" he asked Serdic, who was busily sharpening one of his axes.

"I was going to wake you but you were talking in your sleep." Serdic replied. "They say it's bad luck to wake someone in the middle of a dream." Aslanoch looked back at his companion in surprise. He knew exactly what he'd been dreaming about but he hoped he didn't say anything too revealing about his past.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"A little while ago you were babbling avenging your father's killer." Feyonah replied as she looked up from her cooking pot. "Something about refusing to rest until you share your pain with the family of the Night Elf that took him from you." Aslanoch nodded in acknowledgment. It was a long time ago when he made that vow and today he was no closer to fulfilling the oath he made on his father's grave.

"Since you heard that much, I guess I can tell you the story." The Rogue finally said. "It happened six years ago. At the time I lived with my father in Silvermoon City. My father worked as a Mage and helped guard the Magister's Terrace from spies. My mother was sent as an Ambassador to Orgrimmar though I did see her often when she came home. I was training to be a Mage myself and hoped to one day find a renewable energy source for our people."

"One morning, some soldiers from the castle came to me and told me my father had been killed by a Darnassian spy. Apparently, the spy was trying to break into the Translocation Chamber when my father and a few other soldiers caught her. As they tried to subdue her she killed my father and two other guards. My mother came home immediately when she learned what happened so we could give him a proper burial. Afterwards I left with my mother for Orgrimmar. When I learned the spy's family had gone to Silvermoon City to learn her punishment, I knew what I wanted to do."

"I wanted to become an assassin so I gave up my spell books and began training as a Rogue. My mother was surprised when she saw how easy it was for me. Although she was sad when I told her my plan she understood why. The spy's husband and daughter were sentenced to slavery and lived in Silvermoon City for 2 years. For the last year they were sent to Orgrimmar. This was when I decided to make my move. I learned the spy's daughter was a Priest and decided to spare her. Instead I would kill her father, who was a Druid. In this way the girl would know the same pain I was now feeling. The pain of having your father taken from you in cold blood."

"And you failed." Serdic said suddenly. "Otherwise you wouldn't still be seeking vengeance."

"You didn't have to put it that but yeah, that's what happened." Aslanoch replied. "The night before the Night Elves were to be released, I snuck into the house they were confined to. As I came to the room I knew the Priest's father was sleeping in, I pulled away the sheets and was surprised to see his daughter sleeping in his arms. As much as I hated her mother for taking my father from me, I didn't have the heart to kill him. Not that way. I spared him and decided to wait for another time. That was why I was so eager to accept that Guild's request for a spy to infiltrate Stormwind."

"You were trying to find information about his wareabouts." Feyonah said. "You mentioned you were originally training to be a Mage. How far did you go into your training?"

"I learned the art of teleportation shortly before I began training as a Rogue." he replied. "It was actually the only thing from my studies in the Arcane that I still use."

"I hate to interrupt this trip down memory lane but we've got company coming." said Serdic as he pointed to the road behind him. Aslanoch and Feyonah looked to see a group of people—Alliance from the look of them—walking west toward Crossroads. Some of them were on horseback but most of them were on foot. The three knew adventurers from the Alliance sometimes went this way en route to Theramore, an Alliance Port Town in Duskwallow Swamp.

They also knew large groups of Alliance footmen also used this road to launch organized raids on the Crossroads. Although there were no Alliance settlements in The Barrens, Rachet was a Free Town open to Alliance and Horde alike. Unlike Camp Mojache to the far south, The Crossroads did have easy access to reinforcements from a Horde Capital. The group watched silently to see if they were heading to The Crossroads. If they were, they would return to Rachet and purchase a flight to warn the guards. They breathed a sigh of relief when the Alliance group turned south.

"Wait a minute—that's the Warlock I saw yesterday."Aslanoch suddenly said. "That must be his guild...and the guild that Night Elf Priest is supposed to be in. Interesting..."

"What are you thinking?" Serdic asked suspiciously.

"We'll follow them from a safe distance." Aslanoch replied as he stood. "When they stop to rest I'll get as close as I can to at least find out where they're going."

"And then?" Feyonah asked.

"I'll know when I know." Aslanoch replied before adding "And yes, I know that makes no sense. I just have a knack for being able to think on my feet."

"Typical Rogue attitude." Feyonah scoffed.

As the Guild made its way toward Thousand Needles, Evelyn suddenly felt the presence of others in the area. They were strangely familiar and yet they were not hostile. She looked around in an attempt to make visual contact with the presence she felt. "I feel it too." Midas said as he walked beside her.

"Who or what...?" she started before her father stopped her.

"They are no threat to us." he said. "We're definitely being followed but our followers are keeping their distance. It's best if we just ignore them for now."

"I sense a Blood Knight among them..." Manthony remarked suddenly. When he saw the people around him suddenly give him their full attention he realized he had some explaining to do. "What? We Paladins can sense the light in others who are servants of the Light. The Blood Elves may have stolen that power but they can wield it like those of us who are of the Alliance."

"The sheer depth of your analysis never ceases to amaze me." Leon remarked with a smile. "It should come as no surprise then that I can sense a pair of Mages amongst them. One of them is nothing special but the other...the Arcane Energies haven't been utilized in some time."

"Hearing it from another caster confirms what I'm suspecting." Aurabolt said as he suddenly stopped his Fel Steed. "That person willingly gave up their training as a Mage to meet some end that could only be achieved with melee-based combat. Considering it's a Blood Elf I can only imagine the amount of pain and suffering he had to go through to overcome the need of Arcane Energy his training as a Mage and his race demanded." Everyone else looked at their leader in stunned silence. If what he was implying was true, then that third Blood Elf was not one to be taken lightly.

As the Guild continued south they passed Camp Mojache, a Horde-controlled outpost. Unlike The Crossroads to the north Camp Mojache was within close proximity to the Horde capital Thunder Bluff, land of the Tauren. Considering they were being followed they knew wandering in that direction was out of the question. When they reached the southern intersection branching to Duskwallow Marsh and Thousand Needles, Aurabolt stopped their march.

"Talen is waiting with those who landed in Theramore."The Guild Leader said. "Midas and I are going to Theramore to bring them here. Once we return we'll head for Thousand Needles and ultimately Gadgetstan. We should be back in three days' time. Until we return Leon, Manthony and Evelyn will be in charge. If you are attacked by wildlife, Horde or otherwise you have my permission to defend yourself. If you are pushed from here I'll meet you at the boarder between The Barrens and Duskwallow Marsh. Any questions?" When no one said anything, Aurabolt summoned his Fel Steed while Midas transformed into a Cheetah. The two then disappeared down the road.

"I'll see if I can get a campfire going." Carbina offered as she left to gather some wood.

"I'll go with you." Leon offered as he pushed back his hood.

"That's very kind of you." Carbina said as they walked off. My attention was jerked to the direction we had come. Manthony must have sensed the presence again, for he looked in the direction I was. We were looking at a trio of Blood Elves—a Rogue, a Mage and a Paladin. No...something was definitely odd about the Rogue. He smelled of Arcane Magic but his appearance told a different story.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Horde-controlled land?" The Rogue asked.

"I'm not about to tell you, traitors." I shot back.

"E'la krazke nu' sizch vash." The Mage said in Thallassian, then repeated in Common "If you'd like, we'd be more than happy to show you why the Alliance should not have rejected us."

"You're welcome to try." Manthony replied as he unsheathed his two-handed sword. "I've been wanting to fight a Blood Knight for some time now." The Rogue sidestepped just before a fireball hit the spot where he was just standing. I looked to see Leon and Carbina approaching from the rear, cutting off their retreat. Now the tables were turned.

"Drop your weapons." Leon said as he conjured another fireball. "Or the next one won't miss."

"You all are making a big mistake." The Rogue said as he and the Blood Knight complied.

"Not killing you, maybe." Manthony remarked as he stepped forward to collect the weapons. He jumped back just before the Blood Elf Mage shot a fireball in his direction. I admit I forgot about her.

"I'm creating a portal to Theramore." said Leon as he began to glow. "In a few moments the rest of our guild will be here."

"Behind you!" Manthony suddenly exclaimed. They both ducked before an arrow whizzed by and hit the ground. Everyone turned to see that we now had some unexpected and unwelcome company: Centaurs.

"Of all the times..." Manthony spat as he and I turned to face our new enemies.

"Friends of yours?" I asked as the Blood Elves readied their weapons.

"No way." The Rogue replied before adding "Clearly you don't know the bloodstained history between the Centaurs and the Tauren. Any enemies of our friends are enemies of ours."

"In any case, it seems we're going to have to work together—for now." said Carbina.

"You're joking, right?" Leon asked before using his Frost Nova spell to freeze several of the Centaurs solid.

"You may be our most powerful Mage but even you can't take them all by yourself." she replied.

"He's got you there." The Blood Elf Mage remarked. "I don't like the idea any more than you do but..."

"Fine, then." said Manthony with a huff. "Evelyn, stay behind us." In the next moment he was upon the centaurs, cleaving several with a single sword stroke. As he whirled around to take down a bow-using foe he was surprised to see that the Rogue was already upon it. I turned around to see Leon and his Blood Elf counterpart holding up while the Blood Knight took care of the front line. I focused on healing everyone.

After about an hour, the battle was over. Fifteen Centaur were killed, five wounded. The rest turned and ran upon realizing they couldn't defeat us. "Now that was something else." said Carbina. "I don't think they'll give us any more trouble."

"Which brings us back to what to do about our unexpected help." said Manthony in regards to the Blood Elves.

"If you let us go, we'll forget we ever met." the Rogue offered.

"Like you said to that guild that tried to raid Stormwind?" I asked with a laugh. "We were there."

"Yes, I know." The rogue replied. "If anything, you owe me this favor for not revealing your presence, Night Elf."

"He's got you there." Carbina remarked.

"I...I...DAMN IT!" I spat before turning from them. "Fine, do whatever you want! I don't care!" I had taken no more than two steps before I was face to face with a large Tauren Warrior. He took one look at our group and then the other group as if deciding if he should get involved. Everyone tensed for whatever his reaction would be. Then he saw the fresh Centaur corpses strewn about.

"Nice work dealing with those Centaurs." he said before walking down the road.

"That...was awkward." said Leon.

"Not as awkward as this but close." a new voice said. I turned around to see the rest of the guild had arrived.

"How the hell?" Leon exclaimed in surprise.

"I was worried when I felt the sudden surge of power coming from here." said Aurabolt. "I had Julie open a portal to this place. I can see the need was well warranted."

Ok, That's Chapter 3. I am going to put this story on hold for a few months so I can work on a different World of Warcraft Fanfic. It will have most of the same characters but it will be made with the events of Wrath of the Lich King in mind. Yes, that EPIC expansion is the main reason I haven't updated this in so long. The second I got my Warlock to level 68 I went to Northrend and haven't left since. I also made a few Death Knights, which by the way have the BEST opening storyline in the history of the game!

For those who play I mostly play on Uther (PvE) but I have characters on Darrowmere (PvP) and Quel'Thanas (Latin America, PvE) too. I main Alliance on all three but I have a few Horde Characters on Uther.


	4. Night Blood Ties Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Blood Ties

Night Blood Ties

Rated: T

By: Brendan Aurabolt

A/N: Since I put this on Hiatus last year, I moved my Warlock to Darrowmere (PvP) and renamed him Fomortiis. I've also made several new characters, too. As a reminder, this story will be told from Aslanoch and Evelyn's point of view. By the end of this story (which is a few chapters away) you will have been introduced to most of my chars.

Chapter 4: Summit in Thousand Needles

Of course, there was no hiding the fact that we were following them. This was when the Warlock surprised us by allowing us to accompany his guild to Gadgetstan. Considering we were in no position to refuse, we accepted the offer. Of course, the Kaldorei were displeased with this, as were we. We would pass a Tauren Outpost in Thousand Needles on the way to Gadgetstan.

I had little doubt we would be branded as traitors for traveling with the Alliance. Not that I cared. The Warlock, I noticed went out of his way to make sure his guild members did not mistreat us in his presence. I found this to be an unusual gesture for the human. The only possible explanations I could think of is he either helped the Sindorei in the Troll Wars or he was an acquaintance of the Sunstrider Royal Family.

As we crossed Thousand Needles into Shimmering Flats, the guild stopped to make camp. Of course, my companions and I set up camp a short distance from the Alliance guild. We didn't want to be attacked by any Alliance or Horde travelers who passed by. Serdic and the human Paladin named Manthony went to the Goblin Raceway to get some supplies. We would arrive in Gadgetstan the following day but because we could not resupply at the Tauren posts in Thousand Needles, this would have to do.

"Do you have a plan?" Feyonah asked me when Serdic returned. "When we arrive in Gadgetstan, I have little doubt that Warlock will want to press us for information."

"What of it?" I replied dismissively. "Gadgetstan is a Goblin town. The nearest Alliance settlement is Theramore. If anything, they are at the disadvantage. It would be little effort for me to send word to the Bilgewater Cartel. Unlike the Steamweedle Cartel, they do not deal with the Alliance. They would be more than willing to aid us if I so asked."

"Why go through all the trouble when we could just challenge the Alliance to an Arena battle in Gadgetstan?" Serdic suggested. "Hear me out. While the Goblins of Gadgetstan are neutral, they will allow combatants of each faction to fight in staged matches within the town. We could wager our freedom and no one would be the wiser."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Feyonah remarked. "It's us against at least three dozen people."

"Not to mention there's a good chance that Warlock may be one of our opponents-assuming they play by the rules and make it Three on Three." I added. "Even if I were to...hmm..."

"What are you thinking?" Feyonah asked as she shot my a suspicious look.

"If I were to harness my knowledge of the Arcane, we'd be able to take him." I replied. "Before my father was killed, I was a studying in the ways of Magick. What you learn you do not forget very easily."

"Indeed." Feyonah remarked with a smile. Her smile quickly faded when she saw four people from the Alliance Guild approaching us. One of them was the Guild leader, the remaining three guild members we did not know.

"Once we've reached Gadgetstan, you'll be free to go." The Warlock said to us. "I can't speak for all of Stormwind but I want you to know there are some who disagree with the royal court's decision to refuse the High Elves of Silvermoon into the Alliance. Before the decision was announced, two people spoke to the Highlord. Myself, who argued _for_ their admission and Vareesa Windrunner, who argued _against_ their admittance."

"Vareesa Windrunner?" Feyonah exclaimed in surprise. "The sister of the leader of the Forsaken?"

"The very same." Fomortiis replied with a nod. "When Kael'thas allied himself with The Betrayer, Vareesa turned her back on her kinsmen. The transformation of Sylvanas and the disappearance of their younger sister was too much for her to bear, I suppose. I warned the Alliance such a decision could have unforeseeable consequences and now we know what they are: The Archfiend Kil'Jaedeen is trying to cross into our world by using the Sunwell as a gate."

"That's absurd." I shot back. "I was at the Sunwell a few weeks ago. The Shattered Sun Offensive is locked in combat with Kael's forces and an army of demons but they Shattered Sun Offensive has secured the defiled Sunwell."

"Well, the information I have is as of a few days ago." Fomortiis replied. "As a Warlock, I have an easier time gaining access to information of this kind."

"Ah, that's right." Serdic remarked. "As a Warlock, you can commune with demons. Are you sure there isn't something you should be telling your friends?"

"Only that I've decided to let you go." he replied. "They all opposed my decision to free you three -especially Evelyn-though I have no idea why." I couldn't help but smile as I remembered Evelyn and I had a past run-in with each other.

"I think I might be able to shed some light on that one." I said, much to the Warlock's surprise.

"I hate this desert!" said Manthony as he emptied sand from his boots.

"Well, there's going to be more sand in Tanaris." I pointed out. "We have a commission to infiltrate the Troll stronghold Zul'Farrak. I don't expect it to be an easy mission, as most are lucky to leave with their heads on their shoulders."

"Our guild has strength in both numbers and expertise." Leon remarked with a smile. "It's not like we're infiltrating the Scourge-infested Stratholme."

"That's mighty insensitive of you." Manthony remarked. "My sister disappeared during a fight to keep the roads between Quel'Thanas and Light's Hope open. Survivors of that battle say she and others were dragged into the cursed city by Death Knights. Those taken into the city by the scourge are never seen again."

"I thought the Scarlet Crusade controlled a large section of Stratholme." I remarked.

"They do, but the Scourge control both the main entrance and the service entrance." Manthony replied with a nod. "It's true the Scarlet Crusade are a zealous lot but they have yet to concede their half of the city since the Scourge moved in."

"I hate to break up such an interesting conversation but I need to borrow Evelyn for a while." I turned to see Fomortiis had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Can I ask what this is about?" I asked as I followed him to the edge of the camp. I was surprised to see my father and brother were there as well.

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin." Fomortiis said as he faced us. "When were you going to tell me of your involvement with that espionage incident between Darnassus and Silvermoon City?" The three of us looked at him in shock. I only told Carbina and I knew she had no reason to disclose such information to anyone.

"From whom did you hear of it?" Father asked.

"The son of the elf your wife killed." he replied, motioning in the direction of the three Blood Elves. "It would seem the Rogue had personal reasons for following you when we left Rachet. He told me he had the opportunity to kill you, Midas the day before you were released. The reason you're alive is because of the daughter sleeping beside him-you, Evelyn."

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise. "You mean that if I wasn't there, my father could have..."

"He may have had vengeance in mind but he is not so cruel that he would have you wake to find father dead beside you." Talen remarked thoughtfully. "We're so far from civilization it would be little effort for him to kill you at any time, father."

"I do not mind facing death." Father said, much to my surprise. "If he feels he is due retribution for the actions of my wife, then I feel inclined to assist him as a member of the Cenaurion Circle." Without another word, father turned and walked over to the Blood Elves. The three of us quickly followed, curious at what he was about to do.

"You are Aslanoch, are you not?" the Druid asked, to which I nodded. "It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude for sparing my life when you could have taken it. Of course, my words will do nothing to bring back your father. I offer you this instead: When we reach Tanaris, we will have a duel. If you can overcome me, you can consider the debt owed to me in full. If I win...Talen will be my Second."

"I accept." I said without hesitation before turning to the Warlock. "I trust you're ok with this?"

"Of course." he replied. "I couldn't stop the fight even if I wanted to. You'll need to have it some distance from Gadgetstan since they're not privy to allowing members of the opposing factions to fight on their watch."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." the female Night Elf remarked. "Must you act like such _men_? What if you're both killed?"

"Then it would be a beautiful death." the other Night Elf said, to which the Druid nodded.

"You people disgust me." the Priestess remarked as she turned to leave. "I won't be there to heal your wounds afterward. If you have the strength afterward father, you can heal your own."

"While I share her sentiment, I want to be there to confirm the winner of the duel." said Feyonah. "If you succeed Aslanoch, your story will inspire many Blood Elves to forge their own destiny and not be dominated by it."

"It could also push the Sindorei and the Kaldorei further apart." the Warlock pointed out. "You probably already know this but the Night Elves of Darnassus are forbidden from studying the Arcane Arts. The Blood Elves represent everything the Night Elven hierarchy views as a great evil in our world. I have little doubt it could also push the Alliance and Horde into open war."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take." I replied as I stared into the fire in front of me.

End Chapter 4. This story's beginning to move along. I admit I'm now going to move the story a bit faster since I'd like to get to work on the three sequels, which would in turn be followed up by another sequel. More on that will come later.


	5. Night Blood Ties Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Blood Ties

Night Blood Ties

Rated: T

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Chapter 5: Divine Calling

The desert landscape of Tanaris was swirling with moving sand. The denizens of Gadgetstan said the sandstorm would soon pass but it looked like it would stay for a time. A fitting place for the Druid and I to battle. We marched west from Gadgetstan and we were now in front of the gates of Zul'Farrak. In years past, it was a thriving Troll stronghold. The city had since become corrupt with evil magic and the Alliance Guild was commissioned by the Merchants of Gadgetstan to do something about it.

"This should be fine." The Warlock, Fomortiis suddenly said as he turned around. Midas, prepare yourself for combat."

"No need." he replied as he transformed into a bear. "Let it begin!"

"You two might want to stay back." I said to Feyonah and Serdic. "I'd hate to accidentally cut one of you. On the off-chance I don't survive this fight...my sister, Sissnei is in Thunder Bluff."

"Understood." Feyonah replied with a nod.

"I'm ready." I said as I faced my opponent. "I know it won't bring my father back but at least I'll be vindicated!"

I sat with Carbina and Shorsoran, a Gnome Rogue just inside the gates of Zul'Farrak. We were far enough to hear the fighting but close enough to signal the rest of the guild if we were attacked by the savage Trolls that lived in the ruined city. "I will never forgive him if he gets himself killed." I spat as the sounds of the fighting reverberated throughout the hallways. "And that stupid rogue! No offense, Shorsoran-who does he think he is saying they must fight? It's cold-blooded murder, not an honorable duel!"

"Be that as it may, your father accepted the terms." Shorsoran remarked. "As a druid of the Cenaurion Circle he feels obligated to fight. Can you honestly say you would not do the same if the situation were reversed?"

"Of course I can!" I replied. "I trained under the High Priestess herself. In time, I would come to forgive him." The sound of a man screaming returned our attention to the battle outside. As suddenly as it happened, everything fell silent. This bothered me as I knew there was a group of people outside the temple.

"Evelyn...?" Carbina started as I rose and ran outside. What I saw left me speechless. Lying face-down in the middle of the desert sand was father and the rogue called Aslanoch-in a pool of their own blood. I heard father transform into a bear but in his weakened state he had transformed back into his original form.

"A draw." Manthony remarked with amazed gasp. "Both men assumed the other won, on top of that."

"Well, Evelyn?" said Talen, getting my attention. "You said a few days ago you'd leave father to fend for himself if he were able after the duel. Still feel that way?" I looked at Father and then the rogue who almost killed each other. My gaze then shot to the Blood Knight, who appeared unsure if he should attempt to heal his fallen friend or not.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret this later." I remarked as focused the Holy energies within me. "By the Light of Elune, return these souls to the world of the living!" There was a flash of light, signaling my spellcasting had succeeded. Both men stirred slightly to let everyone know they were alive. I tapped into that same power once more, this time forcing a wave of healing energy through their bodies. My task complete, I collapsed in Manthony's arms.

"That's the first time I've ever resurrected more than one person at the same time." I said. "They should be ok now."

"I believe our business with you people has been concluded." said Serdic as he picked up his fallen friend. "Feyonah, open a portal to Thunder Bluff."

"Gladly." she replied as she began to channel her magic.

"Are you sure this is wise to let them go, Fomortiis?" Manthony asked. "They got into Stormwind, after all. It's bad enough many of nobles view you as 'close friend of the Horde'. This could get you exiled and I don't think even the Highlord will be able to protect you."

"That's because I am." he replied with an impassive expression. "I am one of the few humans from Stormwind who is welcome in both Orgrimmar and The Undercity. It's a honor I earned and refuse to discard because of what a few nobles think."

I awoke to find myself staring at the opening of a tent. As my vision came into focus I knew where I was. I sat up to find Feyonah sitting across from me. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked her.

"Five days." she replied. "If that Night Elven Priestess didn't administer first aid, you would be dead about now."

"Indeed." said a new voice. I turned and watched as Serdic and my sister Sissnei entered the room. It was she who spoke. "I hate to admit it would seem I owe the Kaldorei thanks for saving your life. And to think you could have killed her all those years ago...!"

"We told her everything." Serdic said before I could ask. "We thought it only right since you both have the same parents."

"Mother would see you return to Silvermoon City if she wasn't a consort in Orgrimmar." Sissnei remarked. "Still think you can go it alone after your near-death experience?"

"Possibly not." I remarked as I took something out of my satchel. I unrolled the scroll and held it before my sister and friends.

"Is that a...Guild Charter?" Serdic exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes." I replied as I handed it to Feyonah. "I've been waiting for a moment like this to get registered. Please visit the Guild Registers in all of the Horde cities so that the people who signed the charter can be notified. After that, I want you to transport all of them to the Scryer's Tier in Shattrath City."

"Understood." she replied as he turned to leave. "But what about you?"

"I shall be waiting for you there." I said as I tapped into the little arcane power I could muster. It wouldn't be enough to get me to Shattrath City but with luck it would get me as far as Stonard.

"What-that's too dangerous in your condition...!" Sissnei exclaimed as she realized what I was about to do. Before she could react, I absorbed some of her mana and teleported.

As we emerged from the Dark Portal, we beheld the hellish battle below. An army of demons was making their way towards their position. The only thing separating the Burning Legion from invading Azaroth was the amassed Alliance and Horde forces gathered at the foot of the Dark Portal. "Welcome to Outland." Fomortiis said rather casually, having notice the shock on most of our faces. "Commander Duron of Honor Hold and Field Lieutenant Orion of Thrallmar await us below."

It wasn't until we reached the center of the staircase we saw how the combined forces held the stairs; On either side of the platform-the left occupied by the Alliance, the right by the Horde-were portals being maintained by Mages that brought soldiers from Orgrimmar and Stormwind, respectively. It just so happened the demons decided to attack the stairs when we reached the commanders.

"Son and Daughters of the Alliance, do not allow them a single step on these stairs!" Duron shouted as Paladins, Sentinels, Vindicators and even Mountaineers from Ironforge rushed to the front line to defend the stairs. They were joined by their Horde counterparts a moment later.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Horde, beat back the abominations!" said Orion as he directed Shamen, Witch Doctors, Arcanists and even Blood Knights to battle. The Burning Legion fell upon the Alliance and Horde soldiers, intending to sweep them aside. For a moment it looks like they would succeed in breaking through but the Heroes of Azaroth held fast, felling all opposition. Their task completed, both sides eyes each other warily before returning to their side of the staircase.

"I never thought I'd say this but I doubt we'd be able to sleep soundly back home without the help of the Horde." said Leon as healers and able-bodied soldiers tended to the wounded.

"Your reaction is understandable, Mage." Commander Duron said as he and his Horde counterpart laughed. "It took me a couple of weeks to come to terms with the fact that the Horde and the Alliance need to work together to defend the Dark Portal. I doubt either of our forces could hold the Stair of Destiny alone."

"Naturally, only the Highlord knows of the collaboration." Fomortiis added. "It would certainly cause problems if word got out the Alliance and the Horde were working together. Some long-standing prejudices die hard, after all."

"Indeed." said Orion. "The Warchief would not allow our teamwork if he did not believe it would be beneficial to all of Azaroth." At that moment, something fell from the sky and landed in the center of the courtyard before us.

"What the...?" Talen exclaimed as he seemingly recognized the figure.

"Looks like a Mage picked a bad time to try inter-dimensional teleportation." father remarked. "And a badly injured one at that. The fool will surely be killed by the fiends on approach."

"Is that...Aslanoch?" I exclaimed in shock. "I don't see his companions anywhere. How did he...?"

"It would appear our suspicions were correct, Fomortiis." Leon remarked.

"Everyone turn around." Fomortiis suddenly said. "NOW!" No sooner had we done so than we all found ourselves encased in ice. The sound of an inhuman roar was heard, followed by the sounds of fighting. I could only see the shocked look on Commander Duron as the sounds of dying demons filled my ears. It was only when the sounds of battle ceased the ice melted and we were free to move. I whirled around to find Fomortiis drenched in Fel blood. Behind him in the courtyard was a pile of slain demons. Next to him stood Leon, who held the Blood Elf in his arms.

"One man...did all that...?" Manthony managed to say as we looked from the corpses to Fomortiis and back again.

"Such power...!" Duron trailed. "I've never seen anything like that before in my life!"

"What you saw kill those demons...I'd prefer it kept only to you two." said Fomortiis as he unrolled his Flying Carpet. "That's why I asked everyone to turn around."

"We understand." Orion replied with a nod.

"This one's wounds have not fully healed." I said as I examined Aslanoch. "I think his trip here may have caused some of them to reopen."

"We have no choice."said Fomortiis as he handed me a ring. "Go to the Scryer's Tier and show this to Lady Liardin of the Shattered Sun Offensive. She should be in A'dal's Chamber in the center of Shattrath City, also called the Terrace of Light."

"M-Me?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"The rest of us will follow by Gryphon." Fomortiis replied. "That is, after we take care of a little matter at Honor Hold. Now, go! He hasn't much time!"

"...I hope I don't come to regret being chosen." I remarked as I climbed onto the Flying Carpet. "I'm only going to meet with a high ranking member of the traitorous Blood Elves..."

I awoke to find myself in Shattrath City. The last thing I remembered was teleporting to Outland before blacking out. "Good, you're awake." said a familiar voice. I turned to find the Night Elven Priestess called Evelyn staring back at me. "That's the second time I've got well out of my way to save your life, rogue."

"Where are we...?" I asked.

"In Shattrath City." a new voice said. I turned to see my sister enter the room. "We arrived at almost the same time you two did. What the hell were you thinking, trying to teleport in your condition? You could have died!"

"...Where is Feyonah?" I asked, ignoring her obvious attempts to make me argue with her.

"She's waiting in the square with the rest of the Cruxis." She replied with a sigh.

"Ah, good." I replied with a smile. "With their help, I now have the strength with which to punish our Traitor Prince."

"...So that's it." Sissnei said as she looked at me in amazement. "This is why you've assembled Heroes of the Horde to Shattrath City. You're here to defeat Kael'thas Sunstrider and redeem our people."

"If that was all, you could have just told us." I heard a new voice say. I turned to see the Human Warlock Fomortiis say. "After we've dealt with The Betrayer, Kael'thas will be next."

"Fomortiis...!" Evelyn exclaimed in surprise.

"I've just learned the lost King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn has returned." said Fomortiis. "The King of Stormwind leads an army of Stormwind's finest deep into the lair of Onyxia, the Dragon Sorceress responsible for his disappearance. News of the defeat of Illidan Stormrage and and Kael'thas Sunstrider would leave the Alliance to only have to deal with the Defias Brotherhood."

"And the one asked to kill them both...is you?" I said in surprise.

"With the Warchief's blessing, yes." the Warlock replied. "Given the circumstances, I am willing to work with your Guild, Aslanoch. Of course, the decision is up to you."

"I accept." I replied as I shook his hand. "Once I am able, I will lead Cruxis to the Black Temple. I do have one request in the meantime, however."

"Name it." he said.

"The Priestess." I said. "I wish to borrow her until my wounds have healed."

"I will have to speak with her father and Magistrix Fyalenn but it's fine with me." he replied with a shrug. "What about you, Evelyn? The final decision on this is yours, after all."

"Do you even have to ask?" she replied with a smile.

End Chapter 5. Ok, I'm going to cut this story short. There will be three chapters left and then that'll be it. Some of my characters are being cameoed in another story and to make things current, I'm going to have to wrap this story up.

For those who missed it, Fomortiis used Metamorphosis. Only Leon and Midas know about it and his reasons for keeping it secret will be revealed in "Lillina and Fomortiis". That's one of sequels to this story!


	6. Night Blood Ties Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Blood Ties

Night Blood Ties

Rated: T

By: Brendan Aurabolt

A/N: I know, 3 chapters in a single day! You're gonna have to wait for the last two chapters, though.

Chapter 6: Eclipsing Elves

_One Year Later..._

I didn't believe any place could look worse than Hellfire Peninsula until we stood before The Black Temple. The place was completely destitute. I stood before the Naaru Xi'ri hovered before the massive building. The holy being chimed in acknowledgment of my arrival. I was surprised to see Lady Liadrin and High Priestess Ishanah here as well.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We received word two guilds were preparing to assault The Black Temple together." The leader of the Scryers explained. "One guild from the Alliance, the other the Horde. We've come to offer our services in defeating Illidan. Now that I think of it, you're wearing the tabard of Serene Adventure, aren't you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes." I replied as I ran my hand across the crest of the tabard. I had little doubt the three of them could sense the life growing inside of me. The baby was half-Sindorei and for this reason I wouldn't dare enter Stormwind, The Exodar or Darnassus. It was for this reason I spent much of the last year in Shattrath City. I told father I was being instructed by the High Priestess Ishanah, which was true.

"Are you truly going to join your guild in the assault?" Ishanah asked as she glanced at my belly. "The combination of Arcane and Holy power it possesses would be quite the temptation for the fiends who await us inside. I doubt even the Naaru could help you if you were harmed."

"This is something I must do." I replied with a nod. "I've deceived my father, brother and the father of my child for too long. If I do not accompany the Guilds inside, they will not join the fight." At that moment, a pair of summoning runes materialized nearby. We watched as two Warlocks-one Human, the other Undead-appeared on them.

"It looks like our powers are boosted in this place." the Undead Warlock remarked as he and Fomortiis created a pair of Summoning Stones.

"Indeed." said Lady Liadrin with a nod. "The stench of Shadow Energy is suffocating."

"For once, we agree on something." The High Priestess remarked. We watched as both warlocks summoned their respective guild members. In a matter of minutes two small armies were assembled. I smiled warmly as my father and brother approached me.

"It's good to see you are well, my daughter." father said as he greeted me with a kiss. It was at that moment the baby moved. Father looked at my belly and then at me, having sensed the child's movement. "Evelyn...you're pregnant?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said as my brother stared at me in equal surprise.

The first thing I noticed when we arrived at the Black Temple was how towering the building was. I'd come here with one goal and I would see my plans to through. "It's amazing what a year will do for you, Aslanoch." said Serdic as the members of Cruxis gathered before me. "I've little doubt we will be through with our task before the day is done."

"I agree." I replied. "Look, Lady Liadrin is already here. I shall have a word with her about-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Evelyn. it had been several months since we saw each other and now I could see why. I didn't need to harness my power to know she was carrying a child with both Sindorei and Kaldorei blood in its veins. I was about to walk over to her when something unexpected happened. Her brother suddenly grabbed her robe with one hand and wielding a sword in the other, cut it in two. The tearing sound caused everyone present to stop whatever they were doing and look in her direction.

"What do you mean the father's a...!" the Night Elven Warrior exclaimed in shock as he suddenly looked in my direction. "YOU! How dare you take advantage of my sister!" He charged at me but was stopped by Feyonah's Frost Nova spell.

"That's something you're going to have to work out another time." said Feyonah with an annoyed expression. "We have more important matters at the moment."

"My thoughts exactly." said Fomortiis as he stood alongside Xi'ri. "This is quite possibly going to be one of, if not the toughest battle of our lives. Illidan Stormrage is the only person to have fought the Death Knight Arthas and lived to tell about it. He is not one to be taken lightly. If there is anyone among you who would like to turn back, this is the time to do so. Anyone willing to join me and Aslanoch in the battle to come should step forward now." Neither of us was surprised when everyone stepped forward. Of course, there was one person neither us would dare allow into the Black Temple.

"Hold, Evelyn." her father said to her. "Regardless of what you may be thinking, I forbid you from putting the child within you in danger."

"You _will_ allow me to accompany you." she replied as she glared at me. "If I can't go, neither can he."

"Serdic, you will lead our forces inside." I said, much to everyone's surprise. "I will escort the Kaldorei Priestess back to Shattrath City. There, we will await news of your victory."

"Are you sure?" Fomortiis asked in surprise.

"Would you rather we bring the pregnant woman into harm's way?" I shot back.

"...Very well." the Warlock replied as he thought for a moment. He then handed Evelyn his Flying Carpet. This should get you two to Shattrath City in about an hour. Don't get any ideas about wandering around: I'll know."

"You two be safe, now." I said to Serdic and Feyonah. "If things look real bad, you know what to do."

"Understood." they replied in unison. "We'll see you when we get back."

As we flew into Terokkar Forest, I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. It was if there were a thousand eyes upon us. "I feel it, too." Aslanoch suddenly said. "We should be far enough from the ground that no one can make out our respective elven heritages."

"I hope you are right." I replied as we flew over the Allerian Stronghold. "I'd rather not find out what would happen if-" At that moment, the Flying Carpet was surrounded by an energy field.

"What's going on?" Aslanoch demanded as we found ourselves being pulled to the ground. We found ourselves face-to-face with a Blood Elven Mage, and a powerful-looking one at that.

"Hello, Aslanoch." she said as a smile spread across her lips. "So you're the one who sired a child with this Kaldorei Priestess? Good. That saves me the trouble of infiltrating Silvermoon City."

"You...!" Aslanoch exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing so far from Tempest Keep?"

"Lord Sunstrider tasked me with bringing him the child born of the Sindorei and the Kaldorei." she replied as she stared at me. I found myself unable to move my arms and legs. "That child will then be offered as tribute to summon Kil'Jaedeen."

"W-What?" I exclaimed as I struggled against whatever magic was keeping me from moving.

"Yes...don't worry, we'll kill you both once the ritual is completed." she replied as she threw her head back and laughed.

End Chapter 6. Come on, tell me you didn't see that coming! We got two more chapters to go. The next chapter covers both fights with Kael'thas plus some of the Kil'Jaedeen encounter. EPIC, it should be said.


	7. Night Blood Ties Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Blood Ties

Night Blood Ties

Rated: T

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Chapter 7: Death of the Phoenix

When I opened my eyes, I found myself strapped to a table in a strange place. "Where am I...?" I could see Aslanoch chained to the wall across the room. He looked like he'd been beaten to death.

"Don't worry, he's not dead-yet."a strange voice said. I looked to my left and found myself face-to-face with a Blood Elf dressed like royalty. His glowing green eyes told me this man's blood was probably one with the Fel Energy he absorbed into his body. "He will die after he kills you with his own two hands."

"Who are you?" I asked. "And what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the return of my lord and master, Kil'Jaedeen." the Blood Elf replied as he put his hand on my belly. The gesture caused me to look down. It was then that I noticed my clothes had been changed. _"Don't worry-I was not present when you were indecent, little Kaldorei."_ He said in Thallassian. I gasped when when I saw a greenish-white wave of energy pass from my belly to his hand.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed as I struggled against my restraints.

"Yes, you are probably right." the man remarked as he stepped back. "Such power...the Master will be pleased with my offering. As for who I am..."

"He's Kael'thas Sunstrider, the 'Traitor Prince' of Quel'Thalas." I heard Aslanoch say as he looked in the direction of the man next to me. "You're a fool. Your decision to kidnap us will be the death of you. I promise you this."

"You're not the first to declare death upon me, kinsman." Kael replied as he glared at Aslanoch. "By the time your friends arrive you will both be dead and they will be kneeling before Kil'Jaedeen. After he has taken his revenge against Ner'zul and kills Traitor Prince Arthas, he will become the new god of Azaroth!"

"You're mad." I said as I shook my head sadly. "Your plans will never come to fruition. Kil'Jaedeen will kill you the instant he's been summoned. You're nothing more than a tool to him! I means for him to achieve his goals!"

"Once he has been summoned into our world, nothing else will matter." said Kael'thas as he suddenly released our bonds. "Your weapons over there. You two will fight until labor begins."

"You truly are taken by madness." I said as I held my daggers. "You've just sealed your own fate!" I lunged at him but he teleported away at the last moment. At that moment, I found myself unable to control my arms and legs. "What...!"

"I believe I said it before." Kael'thas remarked as he laughed. "You two will fight until she goes into labor. Once that happens, we will go to the Sunwell where we will complete the ritual." To my horror, I found myself attacking Evelyn. She was defending herself with her staff but we both knew she couldn't keep it up forever.

"You will do no such thing." I heard a voice say.

"What?" Kael'thas exclaimed as in one sweeping motion, Evelyn and I found ourselves paralyzed and on the ground. An explosion erupted and this was followed by a body hitting the pedestal above us. It was at that moment the two of us could move again. When we stood, we were able to see why: Kael'thas was dead.

"No one gets away with harming my son and gets away with it." I heard a familiar voice say. I was surprised to see that my mother had come. Standing next to her was Evelyn's father Midas.

"Mother?" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in Shattrath City when I learned a Blood Elf and a Night Elf were taken here by one of Kael's advisors." she explained as members of our respective guilds poured into the room. "It just so happened your sister and the Alliance guild she belongs to arrived after slaying Illidan."

"Mother...there's something I need to tell you..." I said as Evelyn and my mother stared at each other.

"I can already see you sired a child with this Kaldorei." she replied as she glanced at the Night Elf next to her. "Midas told me everything on the way here. Never in a thousand years would I imagine you'd forgive the family of the Kaldorei who took your father from us. I guess it's safe to say you've finally let go of the past."

"That...child..." we turned around to see Kael'thas wasn't quite dead. "It will be the first of our people born without a hunger for magic...how I...envy...it...so..." That was all he could manage as his eyes dimmed. Every Blood Elf in the room knelt in reverence. Well, except me of course.

"Even though he was taken by madness, he did what he felt would benefit Quel'Thalas." Fomortiis said as he walked over to the slain prince's body and closed his eyes. "With his death, the Burning Legion is all but finished. All that remains is to crush the pockets of demons where they stand."

"We should return to Shattrath City and deliver news of his death to A'dal." said Feyonah as she opened a portal. "The Naaru will be be pleased to know they can reclaim their ships." When we returned to the Terrace of Light we came to a hero's welcome. In a matter of days, word spread of the guilds that slew The Betrayer and the Traitor Prince. Fortunately, both Ishanah and Lady Liadrin made sure details regarding the nature of Evelyn's pregnancy did not leave the city. Indeed, this would be something the two of us would have to deal with.

"Have you decided on where the child will be raised?" Sissnei asked me as we stood outside A'dal's room. "As the father, you do have some say as to where it will live."

"She's been living here for the last year." I remarked with a sigh. "Her people would never accept her child because of me. I doubt she would be welcome in Silvermoon either."

"Why not here in Outland?" she suggested. "Surely, you could find someplace to live here."

"The Aldor and the Scryers have both advised against setting on Outland until the Sha'tar have been allowed sufficient time to cleanse the land of its demonic taint." I replied. "I have been summoned to the Terrace of Light to meet with A'dal regarding this. Fomortiis of Serene Adventure will be at the meeting as well. When I return, I will hopefully have a better idea of what to do next."

"For your sake and mine, I hope you do." said Sissnei as she turned and walked in the direction of the Lower City. As I walked into the great chamber, I glanced at the eight portals that led back to Azaroth's major cities. Four led to the Alliance cities, the other four to the Horde cities. It was the ninth portal that had my interest. The Shattered Sun Offensive was an army made up of Blood Elves and Draenei who were fighting to retake the Sunwell from the demons and followers of Kael'thas who held the Isle of Quel'Danas.

_"Welcome, Aslanoch."_ I heard the voice of A'dal chime. _"We have been waiting for your arrival."_ When I reached the center of the room, I was surprised to see Fomortiis wasn't alone.

_"You have the gratitude of two worlds for your efforts."_ said A'dal as the holy being glowed softly. _"The deaths of both Illidan Stormrage and Kael'thas Sunstrider will allow us to focus on wiping out the pockets of demons spread across this war-torn world."_

"Had we arrived late, I've little doubt he would have succeeded in his evil plans." Fomortiis remarked as he shot me a look. "I'm sure you're already aware of this A'dal but the child growing inside Evelyn is half Sindorei and half Kaldorei. I've little doubt whoever has been selected to replace Kael'thas will target the child again."

_"Yes...there have been others born of both kinds of elves in the past but this one appears to have inherited its mothers holy powers and its father's arcane knowledge." _A'dal replied. _"I am reminded of the Guardian Aegwynn, whose decision to transfer the powers she'd been granted to her unborn child led to the destruction of Draenor."_

"What do you think I should do?" I asked. "The child would never be accepted by my people and I could never live among his."

_"Yes...that is a problem." _A'dal replied. _"How about you let the child decide? Which faction should the child should be identified with? When the child is old enough, it can decide for itself. Until that time, you're welcome to live here."_

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Fomortiis remarked with a sigh. "Not that I mind, of course. What about you, Evelyn and Aslanoch? Tell us your thoughts. This is your child as well, after all."

"How about you hear a third opinion first?" a familiar voice asked. We looked up in surprise to see Kael'thas Sunstrider floating several feet above the ground.

"Impossible!" Aslanoch exclaimed. "We watched you die!"

"My lord has granted me a second chance and for that I am grateful." the fallen Prince of Silvermoon said as he pointed to the green crystal sticking out of his chest. "You should have made sure I was dead before leaving Tempest Keep. As you can see A'dal, your grunts failed to finish the job. Should you desire to rectify this fatal error of yours, I'll be waiting in the Magister's Terrace on Quel'Danas!"

"No way!" I exclaimed. In the next moment Kael'thas disappeared but not before leaving flames in the form of the crest of Silvermoon City behind him. The sound of the flames caused the Aldor and the Scryers to rush into the chamber to defend their leader. What they saw left them speechless.

"We know what we must do." said Fomortiis as he turned towards the portal to Quel'Danas. "We must stop Prince Sunstrider before he damns us all. Serene Adventure! Let's go!"

"We're going as well, Cruxis." said Aslanoch as the members of his guild gathered before him. Together, we marched through the portal and up to the gates of the former palace of the Sunstrider Royal Family. A group of Shattered Sun soldiers stood outside the gates.

"We'll take it from here." said Manthony. The knights looked at us warily before moving aside.

"We'll await news of your battle over here." one of them said as more knights approached from the beach. "Light be with you."

"Leon, will you do the honors?" Fomortiis asked as a smile spread across his face. We watched as Leon blew the gates open with a blast of arcane magic. Serdic and Manthony quickly rushed in and cut down the guards on the other side. It wasn't until we reached the courtyard we could see exactly what we would be up against.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Only one." Aslanoch replied. "No mercy."

Our combined forces swept through the palace and laid waste to everything that moved. In a matter of minutes, we were just outside the Audience Room. The opened doors told us the Traitor Prince was expecting our arrival. "Let's finish this once and for all." said Feyonah as we engaged the Arcane Sentinel barring our way.

"System...failure..." the magical golem chirped as it finally fell. The only opposition that remained was Kael'thas Sunstrider himself.

"Don't look so smug!" he said as he looked in my direction. "I know what you're thinking, but Tempest Keep was merely a set back. Did you honestly believe I would trust the future to some blind, half-night elf mongrel? Oh no, no, no, he was merely an instrument, a stepping stone to a much larger plan! It has all led to this...and this time, you will not interfere!"

"Your biggest mistake was messing with us." said Fomortiis as he locked eyes with the Traitor Prince Sunstrider. "I promise this time, you will suffer an excruciating death!" It was at that moment I could feel the massive amount of Fel Energy welling up inside of him. Instinctively, I took a step back away from him. In the next moment the Warlock let loose a Chaos Bolt so powerful, it consumed Kael's counter-spell and then consumed the Prince himself. Fomortiis wasn't done yet, however. When he closed his fists, the remains of his previous spell exploded, setting Kael'thas on fire.

"Such power..." I heard the Undead Warlock Fearmoos say next to him. "I've never seen anything like it..."

"My demise accomplishes nothing!" Kael'thas roared as he burned. "The Master will have you! You will drown in your own blood! The world shall burn! AH!" And with that, the Traitor Prince of the Blood Elves was no more.

"...And this time, don't come back." My brother remarked as he spat on his remains.

When we emerged from Magister's Terrace we came to a hero's welcome. "We felt his destruction all the way from the beach." said Lady Liardin. "Your actions will not go unnoticed, heroes. All that remains is to slay the Demons and Undead who litter the lower half of the Isle."

"Fools...you have only succeeded in delaying the inevitable!" a blood-curdling voice boomed. We looked up to see the image of Kil'Jaedeen staring down upon us. "While you were busy fighting Kael'thas, my minions have been completing their final preparations to summon me into Azaroth. In a matter of minutes, I shall thank you for your time by killing you all first!" Before anyone could react, Kil'Jaedeen reached over and grabbed Evelyn and Fomortiis before disappearing into the building housing the Sunwell.

"It can't be..." Ishanah said as she staggered back. "But Kael'thas is dead! How could-"

"The Sunwell." everyone turned around to see the Prophet Velen and Ranger-General Lorthe'mar Theron had arrived. The Shattered Sun knights bowed before them in reverence. It was the Ranger-General who spoke. "Kael'thas brought the Naaru M'uru to the Sunwell. It would seem the Naaru is being used to as a vector to summon Kil'Jaedeen into our world."

"We haven't much time, heroes of Azaroth." said Velen as he looked in the direction of the Sunwell. "If ever there was a time for heroics in this dark hour, it would be now."

"Let's go." I said as I started in the direction of the Sunwell. "The nightmare ends today!"

End Chapter 7. For those who haven't gotten it by now yes, I'm rushing to end this story. There is one more chapter to go and although I anticipate I will finish it before 8:30AM (EST) today, there will be a bit more effort put into it because of the branching stories that follow this on. In the future, I will-oh, who am I kidding? Final Chapter will be up later this afternoon.


	8. Night Blood Ties Chapter 8 and Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Blood Ties

Night Blood Ties

Rated: T

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Chapter 8: Redemption of the Sindorei

_By the light, by the light of the sun  
Children of the blood  
Our enemies are breaking through  
Children of the blood  
By the light  
Failing children of the blood  
They are breaking through  
O' children of the blood  
By the light of the sun  
Failing children of the blood  
They are breaking through  
O' children of the blood  
By the light of the sun  
The sun _

_~Lament of the Highborne (Loose English Translation)_

When I came to, I found I was once again chained to a wall. Fomortiis, who appeared to have been beaten sometime after we had come here was bound and shackled near the edge of the Sunwell. I had little doubt his vast knowledge of Demonology greatly interested the Archfiend. To what purpose was something I had no desire to find the answer to. "Evelyn...are you awake?" he suddenly said.

"Yes." I replied.

"I have a confession to make." he said, which sent a chill up my spine. "I've been hiding something from you and everyone else in the guild. Evelyn...I..." Before he could say any more, the building shook as if it would collapse. I suddenly found myself free and looked up to see a Naaru come crashing into the Sunwell. No sooner had it disappeared into the Sunwell than Serene Adventure and Cruxis swarmed into the room.

"It pains me to have had to see such a noble being slain." said Velen as Aslanoch and Shorsoran worked on freeing Fomortiis. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"I'll be ok." I replied as I looked at the pulsing fount before us. "...It over?"

"On the contrary, it's only just begun!" we heard the voice of Kil'Jaedeen exclaim. I jumped back as I saw a massive hand emerge from the middle of the Sunwell. This was followed by an arm, then a head and soon the entire body of the Archfiend. "It's been a long time, brother Velen."

"Indeed it has." Velen replied. Pity this will be our final meeting."

"We shall soon see." Kil'Jaedeen said with a laugh. "The insects gathered before you will soon be crushed beneath my hoof!" I gasped when he suddenly raised his hoof. He'd meant what he said in the literal sense. Instinctively, I cast a protective spell to shield myself from what was sure to instantly kill us all.

"No." I heard Fomortiis suddenly say. "It is you who _**WILL BE CRUSHED**_!"Everyone looked in his direction at the sudden change in his voice. What we were looking at wasn't a human Warlock, but a _demon_. Shorsoran and Aslanoch instinctively jumped back as the Demon Fomortiis shattered his bonds and stopped Kil'Jaedeen from crushing us with ease.

"MIEV!" The Deceiver roared in demonic as he was sent crashing into the opposing wall. The transformed Warlock rose into the air and rained fire upon the Archfiend. We could only watch speechless as Fomortiis pounded Kil'Jaedeen with an array of Shadow Magic.

_**"Don't just stand there!"**_ Fomortiis exclaimed in Common, Orcish, Thallassian and Demonic, seemingly in unison. _**"I cannot kill him by myself!"**_

"Everyone, attack!" I exclaimed. "For Azaroth!"

"For the Alliance!" the Human Paladin Manthony exclaimed as he led Serene Adventure forward.

"For the Horde!" the Orc Shaman Raigher exclaimed as he led Cruxis forward. The barrage of Magic, blades and elemental power quickly overwhelmed the Archfiend.

"No..NOOOOOOOO!" he roared he was pulled back into the depths of the twisting nether. At last, it was truly over. Well, not entirely. That just left the transformed Warlock who led the charge.

"Take a good look." he said before reverting back to his human form. "This is fate that awaits those who seek 'ultimate power'. Perhaps we as Warlocks are wrong to harness the power of the very creatures that seek to destroy our world. It led to the creation of the Lich King and the Dark Portal, for example. Then again, it was because of that power we were victorious today."

_"I could not have said it better myself."_ said a familiar singing voice. We looked up to see A'dal was with us. _"Fomortiis, also known as the Aurabolt. Your wisdom is of little surprise considering you once embraced the light as you now embrace the forces of shadow."_

"Maybe so, but _that me_ would have stood no chance against The Deceiver." he replied as he returned his attention to the rest of us. "Now then, I assume the time has come for the purification of the Sunwell, yes?" I looked at him, then Lorthe'mar and finally the leader of the Draenei in surprise.

"Ah, yes." said Velen as he beheld the Sunwell. "The death of M'uru had been foretold many years ago as a means of redeeming the Sindorei. I can see now exactly what the Sha'tar meant by that with all that has transpired today. In death, the essence of the slain Naaru has purified the corrupted Sunwell!" We watched as the Sunwell began to swirl with energy. The dark magic that tainted the well when the bones of the Arch Lich Kel'Thuzad were cast into it disappeared.

"By the Light..." Sissnei managed to say as she, Feyonah, Serdic, Lorthe'mar and the Blood Knights present fell to their knees. "Our people have been redeemed!"

"Despite all that our former prince has done to Azaroth...to Draenor..." I said as I turned to A'dal and Velen. "_Why_?"

"Forgiveness is a virtue that is rarely called upon in times of conflict." Velen replied. "While it is true Kael'thas Sunstrider believed in his heart that allying with the Burning Legion would lead to the salvation of the Sindorei, he completely overlooked the true cause of his people's destruction."

"The Scourge." Fomortiis remarked. "We may have succeeded in destroying the Burning Legion, but their successors still run rampant across the former kingdom of Lordaeron. Members of the Alliance and the Horde gathered here today, I ask that you take a moment to reflect on who the true enemies are."

"The Blood Elves of Silvermoon City can never forget." said Lorthe'mar Theron as the Blood Knights stood before him. "The Lich King will pay for the destruction of Quel'Thalas. This I vow." As I reflected on the whirlwind of events that transpired, the sound of a familiar song filled the room. It was _The Lament of the Highborne_, its singer one who'd been personally touched by the actions of the Death Knight Arthas.

_"Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore  
Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah belore  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah belore  
Belore..."_

Everyone watched as Lady Sylvanas Windrunner approached the edge of the Sunwell. There was a notable look of reverence in her demeanor as she knelt before fount she gave her life defending. There were no words in any language capable of describing the emotion in seeing the Queen of the Forsaken before the Sunwell. The sound of approaching footsteps averted my attention to the path Sylvanas came from. "Sister...so you thought to come here as well."

"Vareesa." Sylvanas said without looking up. "By no small amount of effort on their part, heroes of the Alliance and the Horde succeeded where we could not."

"Yes, but that just leaves one more monster for us to deal with." Vareesa replied as she turned to leave. "Your former master." Sylvanas' usual icy demeanor returned in this instant. Before anyone could react, Sylvanas grabbed her bow, turned around and aimed at her sister. Vareesa aimed her bow in response.

"You can't kill one who has already tasted death-and twice at that, sister." Sylvanas remarked as she fired at the same time as Vareesa. Her arrow missed its target but Vareesa's pieced the place where Sylvanas' heart would be.

"As far as I'm concerned, my sister Sylvanas is dead." Vareesa replied as she turned to leave. "She died trying to defend our homeland from the Scourge invasion."

"Pity." Sylvanas remarked as she turned around. "And to think I believed she had come to terms with my-" she stopped herself there when she saw that her sister's arrow had actually gone through her. All eyes followed the possible flight path of arrow and it came to one point.

"Oh, no." said Midas as Evelyn slid to the ground. The arrow that struck her was lodged firmly into her shoulder.

"And what timing." Evelyn remarked. "I think the baby's coming."

Epilogue: Echoes of Doom

It has been a few weeks since the Sunwell was purified. I gave birth to a son I named Tar'Gosh, which is Orcish for 'Death Wolf'. As a child born of the Sun and the Moon, he is neither Blood Elf, Night Elf or High Elf but something else entirely. He was named by King Varian Wrynn as a testament to his unique heritage. Much to the surprise of Fomortiis and many other members of the Alliance, the Blood Elves chose to remain a part of the Horde.

Interestingly, our guild is the only group from the Alliance that can enter Quel'Thalas unmolested. The Blood Elves may be a part of the Horde now but they will not forget what our guild did in purifying the Sunwell. Aslanoch journeyed to Dalaran to resume his studies in the Arcane while I moved to Stormwind City.

About three months after we returned from Quel'Danas, reports of Scourge attacks came flooding in from across Azaroth. At first, many believed the Forsaken were in the early stages of invading Stormwind but this was soon dismissed when word came that the Horde's cities were being attacked by undead as well. Unlike the Forsaken, the undead armies lacked the free will and intelligence that made up the Undead of The Undercity.

"This is ridiculous!" Manthony exclaimed as he and fellow Paladin Thorton entered the Cathedral of Light. For every undead we vanquish, two more rise to take its place!"

"On top of that, every ally we lose in battle rises in undeath against us." Thorton remarked in disgust.

"The Argent Dawn have their hands full dispersing an Elixir they created that will prevent the infected from turning against us to where it is most needed." I said. "Fortunately, it would seem those of us who embrace the Light needn't worry about the affliction. Warlocks don't appear to be effected, either."

"Speaking of our fearless leader, where is he anyway?" Thorton asked.

"Probably meeting with the king if I had to guess." Manthony replied. "Fomortiis is very well connected all over Azaroth, after all." At that moment, the doors of the Cathedral burst open. In walked Highlord Bolvar Fordragon.

"All Paladins and Priests are to report to Stormwind Harbor immediately!" He exclaimed. "A large, floating Ziggurat threatens to devour the heart of the Alliance!" We raced to the recently restored Stormwind Harbor in time to find what looked like an avatar of the Scourge Citadel Naxxramas fast approaching from the west.

"If that thing succeeds in taking Stormwind, the Alliance is finished." I turned to see it was King Wrynn who spoke.

"The same could be said for Orgrimmar and the Horde." the Blood Elf to his left remarked thoughtfully. "If both cities fall, it's a safe bet the world would plunge into chaos."

"I fear we may have already reached that point, Valeera." said the Night Elf standing to the king's right.

"Wait...you're from Fomortiis' guild, aren't you?" the king suddenly asked me. "He disappeared shortly before the Ziggurat was sighted about an hour ago. Would you happen to know his wareabouts?"

"I'm afraid that is the question of the day, Your Majesty." Manthony replied. "He picked one hell of a time to go AWOL." No sooner did he say those words than a black and purple figure flew across the sky in the direction of the Ziggurat. It slowed down just enough for us to see that it was indeed Fomortiis, but in his Demon form.

_**"SHI!"**_ He roared before blasting the Ziggurat with a barrage of Shadow Bolts. As the floating engine of death began to shudder from the assault, we heard a voice from nowhere and everywhere.

_**"Fools, you have only succeeded in delaying the inevitable!" **_The voice said. _**"Enjoy this small victory and know that in time, the Alliance will fall to the might of the one true king!"**_

"True king?" the King of Stormwind mocked. "We shall soon see, Arthas! We were lucky today, but this shall be the last time we will allow ourselves to be besieged by the Scourge menace! Citizens and Friends of Stormwind, hear the voice of your king! The time has come for the Alliance to take the fight to the Lich King! Highlord Bolvar Fordragon."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The Highlord replied as he bowed before the King. It was at this point King Wrynn unsheathed the massive two-handed sword that hung from his back and pointed it north in the direction of Icecrown Citadel.

"Assemble the army! YEA!" Roars and cheers of agreement erupted from the crowd. It was then I looked in the direction the Demon Warlock Fomortiis was floating to find he was no longer there. It would seem he chose the proclamation of the king to disappear from sight. I would see him in the human flesh later that evening.

"My apologies for being elusive for the past few days." he said as we met outside the Bank of Stormwind. "The king asked me to learn what I could about our efforts in the Plaguelands. "As I feared, we have yet to retake any significant ground from the Scourge. What's worse, I have just learned-"

"Death Knights!" someone suddenly exclaimed/ "There are Death Knights at the gates of the city!"

"Wha...what?" Manthony exclaimed in surprise. We ran to the Valley of Heroes in time to see that there were indeed Death Knights who had come into the city. King Wrynn stood at the head of the knights gathered to defend the city from the attack to come.

"This can't be good..." Fomortiis remarked as he beheld the sheer number of the Lich King's personal army of the damned. About halfway across the bridge, the Death Knights stopped their march and a lone rider approached the king. Naturally, the Warrior King drew his sword.

"Stay your blade, my king!" the Death Knight said as he removed his helm. "We mean you no harm!"

"MONSTER!" some of the onlookers shouted.

"My entire family was wiped out by the Scourge!" someone behind us roared.

"Looks like we're going to have ourselves an execution." Manthony remarked.

"GET A ROPE!" Thorton exclaimed. Several other knights yelled in agreement.

"ENOUGH!" Fomortiis suddenly exclaimed as he transformed. The sight of his demonic form hushed everyone into silence. Only then did he change back. "The lot of you saw what I did to in the harbor yet I've made no effort to harm Stormwind. All things considered, I think we should hear him our before we pass judgement." He waved for the Death Knight to approach but the King was unimpressed.

"You have mere moments to live." The King said as the figure handed him a sealed scroll. Apparently recognizing the seal, the king opened the letter and read it immediately. Having finished, King Wrynn dropped the scroll and seemed to enter a daze. "Indeed old friend...blood and honor. Were it not for this letter from Tirion, you would be a stain upon my floor. Only an endorsement from one of the greatest paladins to ever live could have ensured your survival, Thassarian. We...we will work together against the Scourge. Against the Lich King! GLORY TO THE ALLIANCE!"

"Does this mean...?" I exclaimed in amazement.

"People of Stormwind, citizens of the Alliance, your king speaks!" Varian boomed, this time addressing everyone. "Today marks the first of many defeats for the Scourge! Death knights, once in service of the Lich King, have broken free of his grasp and formed a new alliance against his tyranny! You will welcome these former heroes of the Alliance and treat them with the respect that you would give any ally of Stormwind! Glory to the Alliance!" Cheers of approval erupted from the crowd. While I had little doubt there were some who vehemently opposed the very idea, the king's word was law.

"Excuse...Thassarian, was it?" Fomortiis asked the Death Knight who gave the king the letter. "Is there someone among your ranks named...oh...nevermind, then."

"What is it?" I asked him when he returned to us.

"I'll tell you later." he replied after a pause. "I'd say now would be a good time to look into recruiting Death Knights into our fold, yes?"

And thus the story is finished. For those who were wondering, SHI is demonic for "die" and MIEV is demonic for "kill". According to Warcraft lore, anyways. The Lament of the Highborne was given in both English and Thallassian for the sake of not wanting to exclude one of 'em. As for the exchange between the Windrunner Sisters, that's to support the notion that Vareesa disowned her homeland in favor of the High Elves of Dalaran. Of course, Sylvanas technically did, too but hey, she's Undead.

Again, I want to apologize for basically rushing half the story in three days. That is not my style but because someone was nice enough to accept my request to cameo one of my chars in their story, I decided it was time to close the lid on this story and move the hell on.

For lazy people, below are the THREE sequels to this one, two of which I believe I referenced above:

Lillina and Fomortiis: See my profile. A Warlock story.

From the Depths of the Abyss: See my profile. A Death Knight story.

The Scarlet Scourge: See my profile. A Paladin story.

Finally: Did anyone catch the obvious _Kingdom of Heaven_ (I'm talking about the movie starring Orlando Bloom) reference I threw in? Speaking of said movie: It's made me fall in love with Warriors and Paladins all over again =D


End file.
